All in the Eyes
by Yaruhi
Summary: Akiko has a spirit sealed inside of her. She is from the Flame village and comes to Konoha with her team to continue her training. She has been shunned all her life and she has a dark secret. Will the Konoha ninja shun her, or will they see the real Akiko
1. A new begining

Jin glared down at her' shorter teammate.

Akiko's deep, maroon colored eyes returned the glare defiantly.

Akira backed up out of range. He had witnessed the catfight the to girls had had last week and he never wanted to see anything like it again!

"Akiko you jerk!" Jin screeched.

Akiko smirked cockily at the way her' teammate was reacting.

Master Kenji, the trio's sensei, shook his' head. "You really did that?" He asked the shorter of the two kunoichi.

Akiko affected an indignant pose. "I refuse to be accused!" She exclaimed. Then, with a sly smirk, she added, "But that doesn't mean I'm not guilty."

Akira burst out laughing; quite differently from the way Jin reacted. "You see? She's always doing things like this!" she crumpled into a heap on the ground. "My' reputation has been ruined.

Kenji sighed. His' two female pupils never could seem to get along, and it was both of their' faults. Jin was fourteen had a hard time getting along with anyone; she was extremely bossy and uncannily irritable.

Fifteen-year-old Akiko on the other hand, was very different. She was very intelligent (Jin tended to be more of an airhead) and with that came the ability to come up with lots of intelligent answers. She was also very tough, and a strong fighter. She tended to be the clam, self-assured person in the team, though, she could be somewhat outspoken if you got her' mad. Another thing she enjoyed was playing practical jokes on people, which was, in fact, the reason that Jin was so angry with her' right now.

"Akiko, I know you are just teasing, but not everyone finds your' pranks very amusing." Kenji told his' pupil.

Akiko rolled her' eyes. "Well some people just need to get a sense of humor!" she retorted.

"Well how would you like it if I …say… put blue dye in your' shampoo?" Jin asked.

"One, that would be a really lame prank, and two, have you forgotten that my' hair is _naturally _blue?" Akiko reminded her.

"Okay purple." Jin snapped.

Akiko sighed. "I dyed my' hair purple last month, and it looked great."

Jin rolled her' eyes. "You're impossible!"

"Thank you." Akiko said with a smile. "You're not the easiest person in the world to get along with either you know." She remarked.

"At least _I_ don't intrude on other's privacy, and I don't lie!" Jin snapped.

Akiko put on an offended look and air. "Why Jin, I don't lie."

"Oh yeah? Then what do you call it when you go around leaving twelve different girls (my self included) notes from the _same_ guy asking us out to the _same_ restaurant on the _same_ night, when he is already going out with _another_ girl to the exact same place?!"

Akiko chuckled. "You've got to admit, it was hilarious. But that wasn't really lying. That was just…" She paused, searching for the right words. "…Being creative and twisting reality a little bit. I mean come on! The restaurant was real, there were reservations for all of you, and the guy was really going on a date there that night. The only difference was that he was going with someone else. It's just a tiny, insignificant detail."

"**TINY?! INSIGNIFICANT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" **Jin shrieked.

Akiko rolled her' eyes. "Says the girl who stays up till midnight chooding what she'll ware the next day, and wakes up at three every morning to do her' make up." She smirked side stepped as Jin lunged for her.

"Oh Akiko," Jin exclaimed breathlessly. "One of these days, you are going to meet somebody who can dish it out just as well as you can. I just pray that I'm there to see it when it happens!"

"Well you had better live pretty long then. Cause no one is going to out-do me! Not in this century anyway!"

Kenji cleared his' throat. "If the two of you are through trying to murder one another, then I'd like to explain the reason I called this meeting.

Akira, always the studious one, immediately focused all attention on his sensei. Jin was staring in a mirror, fixing her' long hair hair. Last but not least Akiko sat down at the base of a tree and shut her' eyes. She remained in this position not moving and seemingly asleep during the twenty-minute speech that followed.

"…So basically, due to the overpopulation of our' village. The village hidden in flames has no choice except to transfer a number of our' teams to other villages to complete their' training. The leaders are going to test out this plan, by sending five teams to separated villages ahead of the others." Kenji cleared his' throat. "It has been decided that cell 14 will be one of the five initial teams."

Three heads snapped towards him. "_**WHAT??**_"

"It's an honor." Kenji told them. "They only chose Flame's top five teams for this test. Our' team will be journeying to Konoha. Think of it as a mission. I'll be with you at least for a while to help you get settled in and then I may end up staying with you or I may be called back to flame…we'll see."

Akira and Jin exchanged shocked glances. Akiko simply leaned back against the base of the tree and shut her' eyes again. As a prankster everyone was always trying to get back her in some way or another, consequently she was rarely fazed.

After the initial moment of shock passed Kenji found him' self being bombarded with questions from Jin and Akira.

"Guys calm down." Akiko intervened.

Her' teammates turned to give her astonished looks. "You're actually okay with being sent away from your' village?" Jin asked. Akira just gaped at her.

Akiko shrugged indifferently. "We're gonna be like exchange students. What's the big deal?"

"B-But…" Akira stuttered. "Aren't you even slightly nervous? I mean…what if the Konoha ninja are really powerful, and we're not up to standard. Konoha is a long way away from here, and we don't know anything about it."

"So it will be an adventure." Akiko replied, her' eyes still closed. "Why get so worked up about it?"

Jin spoke without thinking. "But it's soooo far; what about your' family." She covered her' mouth with her' hand when she realized what she had just said.

Akiko opened her' eyes and turned to Jin. Her' maroon orbs were depressed and there was a haunted look in them as she gazed at Jin "What family?" She said in a low voice.

"_Gomen_ Akiko I wasn't thinking." Jin whispered.

Akiko gazed at her' a moment longer before closing her' eyes and leaning back against the base of the tree once more. "Think before you speak next time Jin." She said.

Jin nodded mutely.

Akira tried to break the tension. "When will we be leaving?" He asked Kenji.

"In five days." Was the reply.

* * *

Akiko sank gratefully into the sofa. She had spent the last three hours packing up her' apartment and then she had even managed to fit everything she would need to take with her' in one bag. That's a pretty big accomplishment when you're a girl. (No offense meant to any of the girls on this site; I'm a girl too.)

Akiko sighed. The team was leaving in the morning and she was strangely glad. She had lived by her' self for many years and every day had been the same old routine. She had dedicated nearly all of every day to training. Akiko had a competitive streak in her and she hated to be out done. As a result she was now a Jounin level shinobi and the best teenage ninja in her' village. Actually she was better than most of the older ninja too.

A ghost of a smile formed on Akiko's lips. The others were not aware of it, but Konoha was known producing some of the best Ninja in the world. The opportunity to train there would be an invaluable asset to their' team's training experience. _Besides…_ Akiko thought to her' self. _Maybe I will find someone who can pose a challenge to me when we spar. That would be good…_ Akiko's abilities far surpassed those of her' teammates (Jin was a genin, and Akira a chunin so she usually sparred two against one but it was so easy to beat them, Jin in particular.

Akiko stared at her reflection in the mirror. She knew that she was pretty. She wasn't vein or anything; it was just the truth. All the young men in the village had their' eyes on her.

She picked up the mirror and held it closer to her' face. The girl who stared back at her had deep, maroon eyes framed by long black lashes and perfectly arching eyebrows. Her' complexion, though fair, was creamy and flawless. Her' sapphire blue hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Akiko reached back and undid it. Her hair fell in glossy waves to her' lower back framing her' face.

Akiko's figure was just as pleasing, if not more than her' face. A thin waist and graceful, feminine curves gave her' a womanly appearance.

Akiko allowed a small smile to grace her' lips. She liked the way she looked, and why shouldn't she?

Akiko lifted the hem of her' blouse to reveal her' abdomen. On it was an intricate marking; A seal.

Akiko knew that it had been put there when the spirit had been sealed inside of her. That was not so strange. Demons and spirits were often imprisoned inside humans. What was strange was the fact that the spirit within Akiko was half human.

The legend has it that, long ago, there lived a beautiful young woman by the name of Yurimi. She was the most beautiful woman in the village, and all the young men were desperately in love with her. According to the legend, she often received over ten marriage proposals a day. But, for some reason, Yurimi turned down all of them. Then one day she was walking in the forest and ran into Takeshi, the wolf spirit. It is said that the moment he saw her he fell in love with her. Yurimi too fell in love with Takeshi instantly. They were married less than a week later. When word got out that Yurimi had married a wolf spirit, the young men of the village became furious. They began to plot to kill Takeshi. During this time Yurimi gave birth to a little boy whom they named Ookamiko meaning wolf child. Ten days after Ookamiko was born the men of the village attacked killing both Takeshi and Yurimi, the woman that they had once loved.

Ookamiko grew into a strong and very powerful young man. Half human, half spirit, he was able to outfight everyone he met. The village people feared him for what he was. When Ookamiko was twenty years old he set out and destroyed all the men who had murdered his parents. This was all the excuse the village needed they called a powerful ninja for help. The ninja took Ookami's spirit from his' body and sealed it within a vile made of pure gold. It would keep Ookami's spirit sealed within it for one hundred years. After that, they would have to reseal the spirit inside a living person, and when that person died they would have to reseal it inside another and so on.

The one hundred years had expired the day Akiko was borne. Consequently the spirit of Ookami had been sealed within her. Because of this one fact, most of the village had shunned Akiko her' entire life. They hated and feared her, just as they had hated and feared Ookami.

Akiko smiled slightly. She was glad they were going to Konoha. Maybe there people would not be nice to her just because they were afraid of what she would do to them if they weren't. Maybe there she could live and be treated like a normal person, rather than a freak. Maybe in Konoha things would be different…

* * *

**Hey everybody! **

**The idea for this story just came to me today and **

**I couldn't do anything till I sat down and wrote it out.**

**Review and tell me what you think. (No Flames Please.)**

**I give the credit for the saying: "I refuse to be accused...But that doesn't mean I'm not guilty." To Brainiac5.**

**I hope you** **don't mind that I used it in this story.**

**Untill the next Chapter,**

**This is Yaruhi, over and out!**


	2. Konoha

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Believe me, I'd tell you if I did.**

**Claimer: I do own Akiko, Jin, Akira, and Kenji!**

**Note: When the font is bold and italicised, it is Ookamiko speaking.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"My' feet hurt." Jin complained for the millionth time in the last hour.

"We know Jin." Akira said. "Our feet hurt too."

"Oh but you aren't wearing heels." Jin gestured to the spiked heeled, red, leather boots she wore.

Akiko rolled her' eyes. "I can't believe you could be so stupid as to wear those of all things." She said.

Jin looked down at her' shoes. "They're a fashion statement. We're going to another village and I want to look great when we get there." She got a dreamy look in her' eyes. "Wouldn't it be amazing if we're met by a totally hot guy?"

Akiko and Akira exchanged hopeless looks. Jin could be utterly revolting with her' fan girlishness at times.

Master Kenji switched subjects. "We should arrive sometime in the next hour." He said.

Akiko closed her' eyes. Her' exceptional senses allowed her' to keep from running into things.

"_**Are you ready for this?" **_a voice inside her' asked.

_Of course, why wouldn't I be? _Akiko asked her' spirit.

Ookamiko's voice echoed in her' mind. _**It is a big opportunity, training in Konoha. But do you think they will just accept us into their' society as though we were normal? You are going to have to prove your' self to them. **_

Akiko nodded. She knew that there was truth to what he was saying. _I'm not worried Ooka _(Ooka was what she called the spirit- he calls her Aki.)_. _She told the spirit. _My' abilities are powerful. How many girls or even boys do you know who are Jounin level shinobi at the age of fifteen?_

"_**True you are exceptionally strong and your' abilities surpass most. But **__**My'**__**abilities far surpass yours Aki, and as you are my' vessel, I will help you in this place by giving you access to my' numerous abilities as well. I think this will be an interesting trip don't you."**_

Akiko smirked. _Thank you Ooka. And, in answer to your' inquiry, yes I think this will be very interesting…_

* * *

_Three hours later in Konoha with the Konoha shinobi: _

Shikamaru looked up when a piercing shriek filled the air.

"_Nani?"_an enraged Yamanaka Ino screeched. She stood face to face with her' rival, Hurano Sakura.

"You heard me Yamanaka." Sakura said. "Sasuke is MINE! So you just back off!"

"In your' dreams Hurano! Why would Sasuke want a billboard brow like you? I am obviously the better choice. I'm so much prettier than you; isn't that right Sasuke?"

Uchiha Sasuke rolled his' eyes.

The group had given in to Naruto's begging that they all go for ramen. That had been their' first big mistake, never go along with any plan thought up by the knuckle head ninja of Konoha. Their' second big mistake was to allow Sakura and Ino within one hundred feet of one another.

"You two are such losers." The Uchiha prodigy snapped.

Shikamaru rolled his' eyes. _Here_ _comes big mistake number three. _He thought.

Naruto and Lee immediately jumped in to defend Sakura. "You jerk! Naruto exclaimed. "Sakura is not a loser! She is the coolest girl around!"

Lee nodded. "Her youthfulness is like a fresh, cool breeze on a hundred degree day."

Sasuke shot Lee a slightly disturbed look.

Shikamaru sighed. _Big mistake number three: Never say anything bad about Sakura while Naruto and Lee are around._

Naruto turned a corner and a bumped into someone causing both of them to go sprawling.

The Kitsune looked up to see a raven-haired boy picking him self up off the ground. The boy had dark green eyes and wore a charcoal colored jumpsuit. The Hitai-ate on his' forehead told Naruto that the boy was from the village hidden in flames.

Naruto held out his hand. "_Konichi wa!_Sorry about knocking you down. I'm Naruto by the way. Who are you?"

The boy shook Naruto's hand. "Don't worry about it. I'm Akira."

Before either of them could say another word a female voice from behind them shrieked, "Akira?! There you are! Why did you just run off like that? I come out of the bathroom and everyone has disappeared."

Akira rolled his' eyes. "Jin, you were in the bathroom for over an hour; How long does it take?"

Jin placed her' hands on her' hips. "I had to fix my' makeup." She said.

Akira shook his' head. He turned to Naruto. "Meet my' teammate. This is Jin, a.k.a. the most ridiculous girl that ever walked the earth!"

Jin smacked him upside the head. "You creep!" She yelled.

Shikamaru rolled his' eyes. This girl was a redheaded version of Ino!

Suddenly Jin caught sight of Sasuke. Her' body language changed, and the sour expression on her' face transformed into a sweeter than sugar look. She batted her' long eyelashes at him.

"And who might you be?" She asked in a flirtatious voice.

Sasuke glared at her silently.

"Oooooh, I see." Jin said. "You're the strong, silent type." She pressed closer to him, disgusting the Uchiha prodigy. "Well, maybe I'll just have to find a way to make you loosen up a bit." She whispered.

A commanding voice peirced the air. "Jin, back off!" All eyes turned to see a girl with sapphire blue hair and maroon eyes crouching on the edge of the roof above them.

The girl wore a long sleeved, dark red Kimono, which cut off between the hips and the knees, over a tight fitting, black jumpsuit. Her' long, glossy hair was tied back into a loose braid with several escaped strands blowing in the wind.

The Hitai-ate, fastened around her' waist, identified her as a shinobi from the village hidden in the flame.

Jin backed up several steps. "O-Oh…um…Aki…There you are…I was just-"

"I am fully aware of exactly what you were doing Jin." Akiko cut her' off with a cold voice. "You and your' flirting are completely and totally revolting!" she rebuked. "We are not here for pleasure and to fool around." There was a dangerous edge to her' voice as she warned, "I expect you to keep that in mind Jin."

Jin nodded. "O-Of course. What ever you say Aki."

Akiko nodded. "Good, I knew you'd see it my' way." She jumped down and landed in the street beside Akira.

Akira made the introductions. "This is my' other teammate, Kashurii Akiko. Akiko this is Naruto."

Akiko gave an almost imperceptible nod.

Naruto greeted her and then introduced his' friends. "This is: Hurano Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Rock Lee, Hyuga Neji, Tenten, Hyuga Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru."

Akiko gave another slight nod. _Two Hyuga, and an Uchiha, huh? Konoha has some pretty good lineage._

Sasuke watched the new girl with interest. She had taken charge so easily and her' teammates had backed down instantly. He wished he could make Naruto react that way to him.

The boy had said that her' bloodline was Kashurii. Sasuke had vaguely heard of the Kashurii clan, it was said to be a powerful line, but only a few of it's members still existed. But what really caught his' attention was the strange chakura that he sensed radiating from her. It was unusual to say the least, there seemed to be at least two…perhaps three, but Sasuke couldn't be sure, separate chakuras contained within her. But they weren't normal; they were…strange.

Sasuke noticed that Neji too was watching Akiko carefully. Sasuke activated his' sharingan, but the moment he attempted to look into her' mind he found that it was completely surrounded by impenetrable mental blocks. _Okay…_Sasuke thought._ …Forget that idea._

Akiko turned and caught his' eye. She smirked slightly. "Nice try Uchiha." She said. "But it'll take a lot more than your' sharingan to see into my' mind."

Sasuke was surprised. "But…how did you…?"

She smirked again. "That's for me to know and you to wonder about."

Inside her' mind Ooka's voice pierced her' thoughts, _**"Keep an eye on that one Aki. He's pretty sharp, as is the Hyuga boy over there. The others don't appear to be very strong, although the kid called Naruto is a Kitsune."**_

_Wait…you mean he has a demon inside of him?_

"_**Yes, he has the nine tailed fox demon sealed within him." **_Ooka replied.

_Interesting…Thanks for the info. _

_**No problem.**_

Akiko spoke to her' teammates. "Okay guys, we have to meet Master Kenji at the Hokage's office in exactly…" She glanced down at her' watch. "One minute and thirty…four seconds."

Jin and Akira nodded. "Okay, see ya everybody."

"Wait a second." Sakura called. "How are you going to get from here to the Hokage's office in one minute and thirty four seconds? It's over two miles from here."

"Jutsu." Akiko replied simply. "Now if you'll excuse us, we only have one minute and eleven seconds left."

She quickly formed five hand signs. "Transfer jutsu." Suddenly all three of them disappeared in a puff of smoke."

The Konoha shinobi glanced at one another. "Ooookaaaay…" Naruto said. "Let's go get ramen!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey everybody,**

**So what did ya think of chapter 2?**

**I'm trying to decide which Naruto guy Akiko should fall for. (Eventually)**

**Should it be Sasuke, Gaara, or Neji? **

**I'm leaning towards the two former.**

**Review and tell me which one you think would be the best. (No fangirlisms or flames please.) **

**_Mata Kondo_, (Untill next time,)**

**Yaruhi**


End file.
